<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mute by ChasedInBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499545">The Mute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasedInBlack/pseuds/ChasedInBlack'>ChasedInBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Stranding (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Creepy, Death, F/M, Muteness, Original Character(s), Sign Language, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasedInBlack/pseuds/ChasedInBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A petite golden blonde girl stands in a white sundress in the middle of timefall with no shoes on. </p><p>She looks over at you with her large green eyes and smiles just before a massive BT comes straight for you. </p><p>As a void out happens, you hear her innocent little giggle before darkness overtakes you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higgs Monaghan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Character does not speak verbally, just in occasional sign language (which has been formatted into italics)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I shot awake from a nightmare and immediately clung to the body next to me. I panted hard and looked around, piecing reality back together. I felt arms wrap around me and I leaned into the support and comfort. I nuzzled into his neck and cried softly.</p>
<p>“Chiral Allergy kicking up babe?” he whispered softly to me as he rubbed my back. I shook my head and nuzzled to him again. He nodded and had me look at him. He wiped my tears and looked at me. “Dreams hit again?” I nodded. He sighed before kissing my forehead gently. I closed my eyes at the feeling and breathed in his comforting touch. He rubbed my back gently. “Everything’s gonna be ok.” He whispered. He kissed my head as he held me close.</p>
<p>I looked up as she entered the room. I glared at her and got up defensively in front of him, protecting him. I glared and I felt the tar run down my cheek. He chuckled from behind me and gently rubbed my waist. “You still hate me…” she sighed. I kept glaring at her as I kept him defended. She wasn’t supposed to be here, not while he slept. Not while we slept. She looked away before walking to the other side of the room.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t she hate you? You’re not doing your job so she was created.” He laughed from behind me. I kept him behind me as she moved. “She’s picking up the slack.”</p>
<p>“I never asked for her to be made.” She sighed. I clenched my fists as I stared her down. I felt him shift behind me and he stood behind me, cupping my waist and holding me close. I felt his lips on my head and he watched her as well.</p>
<p>“What ya doing here?” he sighed. I breathed in and kept close to him, keeping him safe. She looked over at us.</p>
<p>“Higgs… you have a job to do.” She sighed at him before vanishing. I swallowed hard and looked back at him, relaxing a little bit. He chuckled and shrugged.</p>
<p>“You heard the lady.” He chuckled and kissed my temple before moving over and getting dressed. I watched him and breathed in, tilting my head as he moved. He was always so handsome. I grabbed his mask and brought it over for him. He looked at me and chuckled before he put it on himself. I smiled up at him. “Thank you kindly.” He smirked and rubbed my back. “Get dressed too, doll.” He chuckled before putting on his fake BB.</p>
<p>I nodded and found a cute sundress. I slipped it on and put my hair up into a loose bun. I looked in the mirror and breathed in. My large green eyes popped against my pale skin, my hair a gently golden blonde that usually goes to just under my shoulder blade. Not a single scar riddled my body, my skin perfect porcelain. My chest gently poked out in a gentle curve and my waist complimented it by narrowing inward before curving back out at my hips. Higgs always said I was beautiful and the more he said it, the more I believed it. He used to tell me my hair reminded him of chiral crystals. I could see how he thought that.</p>
<p>“That what you’re wearing babe?” he chuckled from behind me. I blinked and saw him looking at me behind me in the mirror. I smiled at him and nodded. He chuckled and gently pulled me back to him. “Love it.” He chuckled before we jumped. I held on, used to the feeling. I smiled as we arrived in the middle of nowhere. I looked around curiously before seeing a figure in the distance. I looked around at the BTs around us just waiting. They weren’t fully in our world yet. I reached up and touched one of their cords and it chirped at me. I smiled and Higgs chuckled. “Making friends I see.” He kissed my head before walking with me towards the figure.</p>
<p>I watched before he left me where I was and popped on the other side of the figure. I tilted my head and watched him talk to the person before he fired off into the sky. I smiled as it started to rain. I started jumping around happily as it created puddles. I jumped closer and looked at the man who instantly began to stare at me before I giggled and tar spread out from me and started to pool.</p>
<p>“Let’s have some fun, huh Sam!?” Higgs shouted out before jumping to me and hugged my waist gently. I leaned into him and waved at Sam with a smile. I looked up at the rain and let it fall on my face. I breathed in the smell and sighed happily. Higgs chuckled. “Damn you’re too adorable.” Higgs whispered into my ear chuckling. I smiled as he called the large BT creature forth. I whistled loudly and pointed to the man Higgs had been talking to. Sam looked at me shocked before facing the creature.</p>
<p>I smiled as Higgs jumped us away to observe and watch. I sat down in the grass and watched, smiling happily as the battle went on. I gently played with my dress and just observed. I looked over as Higgs just kept standing and watching. I tilted my head curiously at him and he noticed me staring.</p>
<p>“Nice call with the whistle… they do love ya.” He chuckled before he sat with me and pulled me close. I leaned into him and smiled. He gently stroked my head. I watched and breathed in. I looked up at the sky and saw the rain moving. I put up my hand and it increased in size before moving towards the mountains. Higgs chuckled as he watched. “Calling the Calvary?” he teased. I giggled and gently nudged him. He smiled and kissed my temple.</p>
<p>I glanced towards the sun and my smile faded as I saw the five figures. I breathed in before looking down to the ground, gently rubbing my fingers over the soil. I felt his hold tighten on me as he noticed my decrease in emotion. I glanced at the figures again as they faded away.</p>
<p>I was burdened to carry so much weight because Amelie wouldn’t do as she was supposed to… and I knew that when she did bring the Last Stranding, I would cease to exist. I wouldn’t be able to join Higgs in the Seam. They wouldn’t let me because I was no longer human… my soul had stopped existing the moment I was turned into this. According to them… my soul was already past the Seam. It had moved on when I had died… I just returned as a BT in a human body. I could touch the living… I could touch BTs… I was the danger in between. I didn’t have DOOMs… but I could do all that Amelie could do.</p>
<p>“You’re thinking too much there darling.” He chuckled as he watched Sam defeat the creature. I pouted at it and sighed. I signed for Sam to fuck off and Higgs broke into laughter. “There’s my girl.” He got up with me and picked me up onto his back and started walking away. I held onto him and sighed. “To your beach…?” he whispered. I looked at him and breathed in before nodding. He nodded and jumped us there. I jumped off from him and walked in the sand, digging my toes in and sighing softly. There were BTs just wandering around aimlessly, completely relaxed here. “What’s on your mind darling?” I looked at him and sighed.</p>
<p>‘<em>A lot… I just feel so burdened with the destruction of the world now that she won’t do it’</em> I signed to him as I walked slowly on the beach. He shrugged and looked at me.</p>
<p>“She’ll do it, just need more chiral density.” He sighed as he came over and walked beside me. I looked up at him and he was looking off down the beach. “Your beach is by far the most beautiful.” He sighed softly. I looked down at the gold speckled sand. My beach was littered with chiral crystals, all embedded in the sand, causing this beautiful contrast. He looked down at me and sighed. “You have no chiral allergy here.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>‘<em>I usually don’t have one back there either… it's only around her</em>’ I signed to him. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.</p>
<p>“Well she is the source, so I don’t see why you wouldn’t have one around her.” He chuckled. I looked at the water and just stared at it, stopping us both. He looked at me then the water. “We’re not done yet… we can’t go there.” I looked down at the sand and breathed in. “When we’re done… we walk together.” He whispered. “Never let go of my hand.” I took his offered hand and laced my fingers with it, nodding. He kissed it gently before we continued walking down my beach. I looked up to the sky and breathed in. I stopped in my tracks when Amelie popped in front of us. I quickly moved in front of Higgs and stood my guard. She looked away and sighed.</p>
<p>“It’s not working well enough… you need to go get him.” She said, looking directly at me. I looked at her confused. “Get Cliff Ungers.” I stared at her as she said that before disappearing. Higgs blinked before looking at me.</p>
<p>“What’s so special about him?” he asked gently. I let his hand go and processed the information, looking down. I rubbed the back of my neck before looking at Higgs.</p>
<p>‘<em>He’s a BT, powerful and connected to Sam.</em>’ I signed to him.</p>
<p>“Uh huh…?” he looked at me. I breathed in shakily.</p>
<p>‘<em>He’s a driving force… I have to go to the soldier’s beach to find him…’</em> I signed and sighed. He nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep Sam busy for ya while you find this guy.” He nodded and kissed my forehead. I nodded and gently pulled him into a kiss, a tar tear sliding down my cheek. He returned the kiss before pulling back and looking at me. “Don’t worry babe, I’m not going anywhere you can’t follow.” He smiled before he disappeared. I bit my lip and looked to my beach again. I walked one direction before closing my eyes and focusing.</p>
<p>I gasped in as I landed in the middle of a war zone. My head spun before I started searching for the man. I looked around before slowly moving, my bare feet getting covered in mud as I searched. I hissed in pain as I was hit by a stray bullet. I fell against a wall and cried out in pain, sliding down the wall as I cupped my arm. I instantly was surrounded by skeletal soldiers pointing guns. I stared up at them blinking.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” a man muttered out as he stepped between two of the BTs. I looked at him and he stared at my hair. “And you call yourself a general with that reaction to a bullet?” He raised a brow before pulling me up. The BTs with him started assessing the wound before wrapping it up for me. “Cat got your tongue?” I narrowed my eyes at him before pointing to my mouth and shaking my head. “Mute? Really?” he sighed. I nodded. I jumped when Amelie appeared, having used me to get here. I moved in front of the BTs and glared her down.</p>
<p>“You found him rather quickly… that’s impressive…” she sighed. I kept glaring, taking one of the guns from the BTs, and pointed it at her. I could tell they were confused at my actions. “We found your BB.” She stated bluntly, looking at the man behind me. “This defensive woman will take you to him.” She looked at me before looking away and disappearing.</p>
<p>“Bridget.” He growled from behind me. I turned and looked at him before shaking my head. He looked at me confused before I used a stick to write Amelie in the mud. He looked at it confused. “Amelie…?” he looked at me confused. I nodded and he stood next to me. “How are you getting me to my BB?” he asked. I breathed in and touched his chest, connecting to them. I gasped in at the feeling, my eyes turning as gold as the chiralium before I pulled back and looked to the sky, raising my hand and creating a storm of massive size. He watched me, breathing in as the storm rocked the battlefield. I shivered into the feeling before I felt the transfer happen. I pulled back and panted softly, tar dripping down my cheeks. “A general… unlike any I have seen.” He whispered as he looked at me. I nodded and moved away. He looked around and he could feel the BB in the world. “Thank you.” I nodded before jumping to Higgs in the real world.</p>
<p>“Holy shit babe… that’s one hell of a storm… you cook it up?” He looked at me as I jumped in next to him. He blinked at the bandage wrapped around my arm. “What happened there?” he gestured to my arm.</p>
<p>‘<em>War zone. Stray bullet. BTs patched me up.</em>’ I signed to him. He blinked at that before shrugging and nodding.</p>
<p>“As long as you’ll be ok, that’s all that matters.” He nodded. I nodded and gently took his hand. He looked to it before smiling and hold it in return. “One hell of a storm.” He chuckled. I nodded and smiled, relaxing in his presence. He rubbed my back gently. “Soon we’ll be done.” He whispered. I nodded slowly and leaned into him. He held me close. “Stay with me babe.” He must have noticed me slumping a little and he shifted me up. I looked up at him and he stared at me. He leaned down and licked the tar that had run down my cheek from my eye. I closed my eyes at the feeling and he picked me up. “Must have been quite a journey…” I leaned into him and breathed him in. He licked his lips. “Your blood is running a bit thin. Let’s get you home and get a transfusion going.” He whispered before jumping with me. I didn’t object. I knew I needed it.</p>
<p>Next thing I knew I was being laid down and he was searching through our supply for one of my blood bags. I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Everything was spinning. He moved back over and I winced as he plugged in the blood bag to me. “Let me take a look at your arm… somethings not right.” I nodded and he took my arm and unwrapped it. “Jesus… they did a crap job.” He put his hand over my wound and I screamed in pain as he used his tar to cauterize the wound. “Sorry babe… You need to stop bleeding.” He sighed. I whimpered and looked at him, crying. He gently stroked my cheek before making sure the wound was sealed. “I’ll make you feel better soon, once you’re not bleeding out.” He shrugged as he wrapped the wound in fresh bandages.</p>
<p>I looked at him and breathed in. He kissed my nose gently before checking on the blood bag. I brought my hands over my face as I cried softly. He gently stroked my hair as he sighed. My arm was throbbing as I curled up. I felt like a failure whenever he had to take care of me like this… I was supposed to be protecting him so he could do his job… I felt him pick me up and pulled me closer. I looked out from behind my hands and looked at him. He kissed my forehead and held me.</p>
<p>“Hey, quit the crying. It was an accident.” He explained. “You didn’t know you were bleeding that badly.” He whispered. I sniffed and clung to him. “You’ll be better soon…” he held me close. I could feel his head looking at the blood bag. I hadn’t noticed he was holding me much tighter than usual. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I nuzzled him gently and sniffed. I breathed him in. “Glad you’re gonna be ok.” He sighed. I pulled back and looked at him, freeing my hands.</p>
<p>‘<em>I’m glad to have you here beside me…</em>’ I signed to him, sniffing. He smiled and nodded. ‘<em>You take such good care of me…</em>’ he chuckled and rubbed my cheeks gently.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I?” he chuckled. I looked down ashamed. “What’s up babe…?” I looked up at him.</p>
<p>‘<em>I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you and the BTs… not the other way around.</em>’ I signed to him. He stroked my cheek.</p>
<p>“You got hurt, sometimes you need to be taken care of too.” He whispered, putting his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and breathed him in. He rubbed my back, kissing me gently. I returned it and cupped his neck. He slowly pulled back and looked at the blood bag. He checked it before moving and grabbing another knowing I needed it. I watched him before laying back again and relaxing into the mattress. He came back over and hooked up a new bag when the other ran dry. He sat next to me and looked down at me. “Want me to make you feel better?” he whispered softly. I nodded and he smiled.</p>
<p>He pulled off his jacket and set it aside before climbing over me. I looked at him and breathed in. He gently ran his hand over my stomach, trailing it down to my leg before he pushed up my skirt. I watched him and he teased the skin just underneath by rubbing his finger in circles. I breathed in and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. He chuckled softly and gently caressed the inside of my thigh. I shivered and my skin prickled under his touch. He kept the motion simple and just watched me.</p>
<p>I opened my eyes and looked at him, shifting a little and watching him. He gently squeezed my thigh before spreading my legs apart. I let him, breathing in. He slid his hand up and he teased his fingers over my underwear between my legs. I shivered at the feeling and bit my lip. He tilted his head as he watched me, keeping a slow tease over me. My breath increased as my body warmed from his touch. He pulled his hand back and licked his thumb before putting it in my mouth. I sucked on it and closed my eyes, running my tongue over his skin. He chuckled.</p>
<p>“You’re such a good girl…” he whispered as he moved his free hand back to teasing between my legs. He gripped my chin and lifted me up to sitting. He looked me in the eye, as he pressed a little harder in his teasing as he played with my tongue with his thumb. I shivered under his gaze before he slid my panties aside, continuing the slow tease over my folds. He pulled his thumb from my mouth and rubbed it over my jawline before down my neck. His hand wrapped around my throat and he gently held on. He pulled me over and kissed me deeply.</p>
<p>I arched as he slid a finger into me slowly. I moaned into his mouth and he forced his tongue into my mouth, sliding it over my own. He held me tightly as he slowly moved his finger in me, still toying with me. “Do you still hurt…?” he whispered. I shook my head and shivered as his finger stopped. “Do you want me to continue?” I bit my lip and looked into his eyes. “Or do you not want me to take care of you?” I whimpered and I tightened around his finger. He chuckled kept looking at me. “Well…?” he asked as he slowly started pulling his finger out. I grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He chuckled and nodded, pressing his finger back in. I arched and shivered, letting my head fall back. “So, do you see my point now?” he whispered into my ear. I nodded slowly and breathed out shakily.</p>
<p>He slowly moved his finger in me, shifting his finger to tease over the spot inside me. I closed my eyes and shivered. He slid a second finger into me and I moaned again. He chuckled and tightened his grip on my throat. I spread my legs further for him and he chuckled. “Needy?” he teased, sucking my ear into his mouth. I bit my lip and shivered. He kept moving his fingers in me, watching me as he played with me. He pushed me back down on the bed before moving down, removing his hand from my neck as he spread my legs and his mouth met my entrance.</p>
<p>I gasped in and my moan got cut off as my throat tightened. He knew exactly what to do and I couldn’t help but slide my fingers into his hair. He stared up at me as he worked on me, watching me squirm. He held my hips down as he teased my clit with his tongue and kept moving his fingers inside me. I shivered and whimpered loudly as he built up the pleasure inside me till I was a squirming mess. He wasn’t letting me finish though. I whimpered and my toes curled.</p>
<p>“Do you want to finish…?” he whispered. I nodded and he pressed his fingers hard to my spot. I yelped and shivered. “If you want to finish… you’ll have to please me too.” He whispered. I panted and looked at him. He pulled back and shifted to sit next to me. I shifted, shaky as I moved to rest in his lap. He pulled himself from his pants, already hard. He gently stroked back my hair before helping me get him into my mouth. He grunted as my mouth wrapped around him. I was still shaking and I couldn’t help the ache between my legs making me shake consistently. He chuckled as he watched me bob my head on him. He gripped my hair gently as he moved to guide me so he could get himself to my point of need. I let him use me, running my tongue over him.</p>
<p>“Just like that baby…” he panted out as he used me. I looked up at him and he was fully relaxed, his eyes closed and panting softly.  I whimpered around his cock, squeezing my legs together in need. He groaned loudly and bucked into my mouth. I choked a little and he groaned louder. I looked up at him, tearing up at the feeling before he pulled out of my mouth, lifting my face up, keeping my mouth open. He ran his thumb over my lower lip.</p>
<p>I met his thumb with my tongue and he chuckled. “Fuck babe…” he whispered before kissing me deeply. I returned the kiss and shook as his tongue met mine. He slid his hand back between my thighs and rubbed my entrance. “You’re drenched…” he whispered against my lips before he laid me back down and climbed between my legs. He undressed before me, looking me over as I shook underneath him. He slid up the dress from my body and got it off me. He pulled me to him by my thighs before he slid into me with ease. I arched and moaned loudly. He groaned.</p>
<p>His hand stretched up my skin as he slowly began to move in me. I moaned loudly. It wasn’t often we got to do this, especially with the stress of running a terrorist cell and now trying to get the world to end. The fact he was doing it to make up for cauterizing my wound and proving a point that I shouldn’t have to worry about asking for help. He groaned as he moved in me slowly, teasing me still. Even if he was drawing this out, it was hard to not moan for him.</p>
<p>I knew my voice turned him on… I knew he really wanted me to talk to him. This was the best I could do for him. I gripped at his arms and moaned loudly as he drew shapes on my skin with his free hands. His touch was so light… but so deliberate. It was raising the hairs on my skin and he knew well how the light touches made me feel. It was sending me over the top even with the teasing of his hips. He was panting hard and holding back to push me over the edge.</p>
<p>I whimpered and moaned loudly, my legs shaking. The pleasure was too much and he knew it. He had me in the palm of his hand. “Babe are you that close already? I’ve barely done anything.” He chuckled. I whimpered, shaking, and nodding. “Should I just let go then?” he panted out, bucking into me hard. I yelped out and arched to him. I bit my lip and whimpered, shaking a bit harder. He chuckled and watched me. “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p>
<p>He leaned over me and got himself stable. He started moving how I liked and I screamed out in pleasure from the assault his hips were taking on me. He stared down at me, groaning as he got himself overtaken with the pleasure himself. I gripped his shoulders and dug my nails into his back, needing to hold onto something. I kept screaming for him as I enjoyed him. His breath was ragged and I could tell he was still holding back.</p>
<p>I grabbed his wrist and pulled it to my throat. He looked at me and groaned as he gripped my throat, going harder in me. I gasped and moaned through his hold shaking. I was definitely about to break. I tightened around him and dug my nails into his back as I screamed out. He groaned and his hips got sloppy. I whimpered and let go, orgasming hard. He groaned as he felt me, bucking a few times before he buried himself and climaxed hard in me.</p>
<p>I whimpered and shook under him, my brain going numb and the world disappearing for a moment. He panted hard and let go of my neck, running his fingers over my skin lightly to get me out of the numbness. “Come on sweet cheeks…” he whispered softly, panting. “Wake up.” I looked at him, my eyes still a little dull. He chuckled softly and stroked my cheek gently. I leaned into his touch and he rubbed his thumb over my lips gently. “Come on sweetie… wake up…” he whispered.</p>
<p>‘<em>my heart is going so fast…</em>’ I signed sloppily. He chuckled and stroked my skin gently. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the bed. ‘<em>I feel so warm…</em>’ I signed. He chuckled and leaned down, kissing over my neck. I giggled softly and relaxed into his touch.</p>
<p>“Glad I had such an effect on you…” he whispered into my ear. I nuzzled him gently and he kissed my skin again. “So beautiful.” He whispered. I smiled and kissed his neck gently. He shivered and he twitched inside me. I whimpered at the feeling. “Now now babe… you still need to be able to function… don’t get me going again.” I nodded and giggled. He sat up and slid out of me. He stroked over my skin gently before taking out the transfusion.</p>
<p>He picked me up and carried me to the shower, turning it on. I whimpered and relaxed into the warmth of the water. He set me onto my feet and held me up as he helped me clean up. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes as he helped clean me.</p>
<p>“Seems to be healing well…” he stroked over the burned skin on my arm that was already starting to heal. I looked at him and he was just staring at the new scar on my arm. “It did hit an artery… its why it bled so quickly…” he explained. “I’m unsure if it was an actual accident with how perfectly placed it was…” he looked at me. I met his eyes and blinked. “I think you have an enemy.” He chuckled and smiled. I looked to my arm and breathed in. He reached between my legs and helped clean me up. I shivered and looked at him as his fingers moved inside of me to help clean me out. I bit my lip as he chuckled. “Would you have liked to keep filled with my seed?” he teased gently. “I’m pretty sure some made it further in any way.” He chuckled.</p>
<p>‘<em>You trying to knock up a BB</em>?’ I signed with a grin.  He laughed and looked at me with that signature grin. He stroked my skin gently.</p>
<p>“And if I am?” he chuckled. I leaned into his hand between my legs and he raised a brow at me with a smirk. “That an invitation?” I slowly nodded and he chuckled, leaning down and kissing me deeply. I returned it and enjoyed the shower we were sharing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter because the next was supposed to be linked to it but got so long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I drew circles on the floor with my finger, humming softly in the isolation room I was placed inside. I looked up as I heard the camera click on. I stared at it and stopped drawing on the floor with my fingers. Sam had found me in the middle of nowhere and had gotten the jump on me, knocked me out, and brought me to this place. I’m thinking it was a research lab of some sort. But I was chained up in such a way that I couldn’t jump to the beach. I was in a sundress that had been dirtied by the journey to this place. I was barefoot and my hair was down, falling from my shoulders. I pointed my finger at the speaker and pulled the trigger on my finger gun which caused feedback to shoot through it before I could hear their conversation.</p><p>“What the hell did she just do?” Sam blinked. I smiled and stood up, moving slowly to look at the camera. “She was in the rain like that, how is she unaffected by timefall?”</p><p>“It’s a mystery to me… she has no records. The only things I could find on her were rumors and stories.” A man replied to Sam. I tilted my head and stared at the camera. “Fragile said she’d met her once, just before Higgs betrayed her...”</p><p>“She was with Higgs… twice.” Sam pointed out.</p><p>“Her chiral levels are off the charts, she shouldn’t be able to move let alone be sane.” The other man replied in awe. I giggled softly. Both men fell silent for a moment. “These numbers are usually associated with BTs…” the other man slowly muttered out. I turned from the camera and looked at the floor that could be seen from that angle. I licked my finger, drawing some tar from my mouth before I started writing on the floor. ‘I can hear you’ I stepped aside to unblock the view from them. I walked to the top of my words and sat down.</p><p>“I thought you said she couldn’t hear us…?” Sam muttered out a little shocked.</p><p>“She shouldn’t be able to…” the other man gasped in awe before I heard movement followed by silence. I looked up at the window in front of me before the two men appeared there. I smiled at them. I did my finger gun at the speaker again and made it so the audio came to their room. “She’s manipulating radio frequencies… She has DOOMs of some sort… a kind I have never seen.”</p><p>“She was able to command a BT last I saw her.” Sam muttered, looking at me confused. I stood back up and came over to the window, putting my hand on the glass, causing Sam’s BT detection thing to go off. He blinked at it then at me. “What the hell…?”</p><p>“She’s fascinating…” the other man whispered out. I giggled softly and signed a thank you to him. They both just stared at me at that, shocked.</p><p>‘<em>I aim to please…</em>’ I shrugged as I signed before stepping back and looking around the room.</p><p>“What is she doing with her hands?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Sign language… did she ever speak when you met her?”</p><p>“No.” he said simply.</p><p>“But she can hear spoken word, so she’s not deaf…” the other man thought. I stared at him and breathed in. “Fascinating… I wonder if her mutism was caused by her DOOMs.” I thought before shrugging.</p><p>‘<em>I just don’t talk… Whether it’s because of DOOMs or just me, I’m even unsure.</em>’ I signed to him. He just stared and I rolled my eyes. He must not actually know how to understand me.</p><p>“It’s fascinating…” he grinned. I blinked when I heard an automated voice giving a time warning. “Ahh Sam, keep an eye on her, I’ll be right back.” The man left and Sam just stared at me. I breathed in and walked around the room, thinking. I looked at Sam.</p><p>“How do you know Higgs?” he asked. I tilted my head at him, unsure how he wanted me to respond seeing as he didn’t understand sign. I came up to the glass and touched it again, looking him in the eye. I pointed to the BB on his chest and it looked back at me. I pointed to myself before walking away. “What? I don’t understand.” I dropped my shoulders and sighed, letting my head fall back in exasperation. I looked at the camera and threw both my hands at it and I heard some beeping as a system booted up.</p><p>‘<em>I am a BB… or I was.</em>’ I signed at it and an automated voice spoke for me to him. His eyes widened in shock as he heard me translated.</p><p>“How did you do that?”</p><p>‘<em>I am a BT… I can do many things Sam.</em>’ I rolled my eyes. He backed up a bit.</p><p>“How are you a BT? You’re human.” He looked at me confused.</p><p>‘<em>I was a BB… sent for disposal… I died outside my container… and brought myself back.</em>’ I signed to him. ‘<em>I am a BT because of that, but I have a human form. I bleed tar… I am the commander of the BTs… I have sent every BT to this realm since I was born into this role.</em>’ He stared in shock. I looked to the chain around my ankle and I cupped it before squeezing it and breaking it. ‘<em>Goodbye Sam…</em>’ I signed before jumping to my beach, collapsing onto the sand. I looked up at the figures floating in the sky in the distance. I got to my feet and breathed in.</p><p>“Where you been babe? Been looking for you everywhere.” I heard Higgs say from behind me. I turned and looked at him. “Holy shit… you are filthy.”</p><p>‘<em>Blame Sam… he somehow got the jump on me.</em>’ I signed to him. He raised a brow and came over. My eyes immediately caught the sight of the necklace on his neck.</p><p>“He didn’t hurt you did he?” he growled out. I shook my head.</p><p>‘<em>Electric bola knocked me out.</em>’ I explained. He nodded and stroked my cheek gently. ‘<em>Why do you have that?</em>’ I pointed to the necklace.</p><p>“Toying with Sam.” He shrugged. “You missed all the fun.” He smiled. “I’m not sure why she wants it to seem like I have her… she’s free to do as she wishes.” He gently brushed back my hair. “Where did he take you?”</p><p>‘<em>A lab of some sort… I toyed with them while I was there…’</em> I smiled. He chuckled and nodded, kissing my forehead. ‘<em>Fragile knew about me… she saw me once…</em>’</p><p>“Yea… it’s kinda hard to hide a pretty blonde like you. You’re kinda easy to spot babe. But don’t worry, your files have been erased for years.” He explained. “I should know, I made sure of it.” I nodded and leaned into him. He hugged me tightly. I looked up as I saw that man from the lab on my beach. I quickly jumped in front of him and glared at him. “Whoa, babe…” Higgs chuckled. BTs surrounded us and I glared at the man.</p><p>“You are absolutely fascinating… how did you break free?” he stared at me.</p><p>“Because she’s the strongest BT here.” Higgs chuckled as he came up beside me and cupped my shoulder. “All of them listen to her…” he smirked.</p><p>“A BT in human form? How unheard of… but not entirely impossible…” he chuckled softly before he realized who was talking. “Oh dear…”</p><p>“’Oh, dear’ is right.” Higgs chuckled. “Now get back to where you came from before I make your situation permanent.” He growled at him. The man blinked at me curiously.</p><p>“A BT with a human connection… and a human lover.” He blinked before looking at Higgs. “I wonder how you two met…” he smiled.</p><p>“She found me.” Higgs proudly proclaimed before lifting a gun and aiming it at him. “Now leave.” The man blinked before he moved off quickly. I smiled up at Higgs and he lowered his gun. He chuckled and stroked my cheek gently, stepping in front of me. “Deep breath.” He smiled at me. I looked up at him and did as I was told, relaxing a bit more. “My beautiful girl.” He sighed softly. “Let’s take a little walk.” He whispered out. I nodded and gently took his hand, walking calmly with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>